


i love you i love you (and all of your pieces) [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster As Family, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, cluster bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hernando," he says, “this is going to sound crazy. But I am eight people.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you i love you (and all of your pieces) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiekiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiekiel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i love you i love you [and all of your pieces]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130457) by [spiekiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiekiel/pseuds/spiekiel). 



[Listen or download.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pa6rkpnba05vewc/i_love_you_i_love_you_%28and_all_of_your_pieces%29.mp3) Right click to save. (16:56, 16 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! Thanks so much to spiekiel for giving me permission to podfic this story.


End file.
